1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to utility bag systems and more particularly pertains to a new utility bag system for holding items therein and wearing on the shoulders and around the waist of a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of utility bag systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, utility bag systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,042; 5,129,560; 4,369,526; Des. 265,696; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,001,566; and 2,411,721.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new utility bag system. The inventive device includes a waist panel and a lower panel coupled thereto to form therebetween a spaced apart pair of side pockets and a middle pocket interposed between the side pockets with each pocket having an upper opening therein. A pair of elongate flexible shoulder straps each have a pair of opposite ends coupled to a top edge of the waist panel.
In these respects, the utility bag system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding items therein and wearing on the shoulders and around the waist of a user.